Eso Es Lo Que Te Hace Mío
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Simplemente no tiene sentido. No trabajamos en papel. Nosotros no estamos bien, pero eso es lo que te hace mío. Eso es lo que te hace mío. / Song-fic Para Kira Henderson / KOGAN
**New Song-fic !**

 **Esto es para Kira Henderson (Guest) que me pidió este song-fic en el playlist! :D**

 **Kira Henderson: Oye, sé que probablemente te preguntés porqué lo hice así y no el playlist. Lo que pasa es que cuando son canciones de HD y/o BTR no las voy a meter ahí. El Playlist es sólo un "pasatiempo" para desahogarme yo y ustedes también, mientras que las canciones de Heffron Drive y Big Time Rush son muy importantes para mí y no solo es para "pasar el rato". Un ejemplo de eso es Passing Time, tiene "su propio" song-fic ‹3.**

 **Contestando los review en el song-fic de "No estoy Solo":**

 **Kira Henderson: En verdad tus reviews me hacen sentir increíble, me hace... sentir que en verdad hago esto bien. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero tampoco hay que exagerar, soy solo otra persona normal que ama Kogan, el Slash y escribir. Hago todo lo posible para capturar en palabras todo lo que pasa e imagino en mi mente, soy una persona completamente normal, como vos o Justin Bieber. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario que me haga subir el ánimo y me motive siempre! ‹3**

 **BetoSelenatoDriver3: La verdad unos amigos y yo estuvimos investigando y descubrimos que hay probabilidades de 30% en 50 de que Kendall y Logan son novios hace tiempo, pero no lo dicen por miedo a que los demás les digan algo feo o pierdan a sus fans. NO VAS A PENSAR QUE TODAS SUS MIRADAS, SONRISAS Y CANCIONES INDIRECTAS SON SOLO DE AMISTAD! MI NOMBRE ES INDIRECTAMENTE KOGAN! POR DIOS! Seré la persona más feliz del mundo cuando revelen que son novios hace tiempo y se aman con locura :3 ‹3 KOGAN IS REAL MADAFAKAS!**

 **Espero te guste. :'D**

 **Espero les guste a ustedes también. :3**

 **Esta es mi canción favorita de HD! La amo! ‹3**

* * *

 **POV Kendall**

Sentí a Logan acomodarse mejor en mi pecho. Su pelo me daba cosquillas cuando tocaba mi piel. Moví mi cara para verlo, su rostro se ve iluminado cada vez que la pantalla del tele daba un momento en la película con muchas luz. Moví mi brazo que envolver su cuerpo y acaricié delicadamente su piel, él levantó la cabeza y me miró, bajé y lo besé. Sonrió cuando nos separamos, le sonreí igual y lo volví a besar.

–Te escribí una canción.

–Sabes que no me gustan tus canciones cursis.

–Sé que piensas que las canciones de amor son cursi. Pero sólo soy cursi contigo, bebé.– me sonreí y él se sonrojó un poco. –Dijiste que tu traje de boda no será en blanco. No eres un que hace las cosas fáciles porque cuando te equivocas sigues sabiendo que estás en lo cierto. Dijiste que no soy el tipo del que te enamoras, pero este viaje nos esta levando muy lejos. Nunca pensé que estaríamos juntos. Pero ahora mira donde estamos. Simplemente no tiene sentido. No trabajamos en papel. Nosotros no estamos bien, pero eso es lo que te hace ser mío. De eso trata mi canción. ¿Te parece cursi?

–Un poco.– se levantó del sofá para sentarse mejor junto a mí, llevó una mano a mi mejilla y me inclinó para besarnos. Luego de un rato nos separemos. –Tus fans se pondrán celosos que sólo escribas canciones para mí.

–Yo creo que ellos están bien con eso. Y yo también. Sabes que te amo, Logan y podría hacerte millones de canciones sólo para ti. Te conozco bien y amo cada parte y cualidad tuya, todo lo que haces y dices. Nunca pensé que llegara el día en que estaríamos juntos.

Rió sonrojándose más. –Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado y, pues... aunque quisiera, yo no podría hacerte una canción o algo así, soy un asco en eso.

–Tienes otras cosas con que compensar eso.– pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acerqué más a mí.

–¿Cómo qué? – sonrió poniendo sus manos en mi nuca para acercarse a mí.

–Me encanta como me haces sentir con sólo verte, me amas, me haces reír, me encanta la manera en que me besas...– terminando de hablar, me volvió a inclinar y me besó, subió en mi regazo y corespondió feliz. Juntamos nuestras frentes al terminar, mirándonos a los ojos. –No eres una especie típica de la belleza y siempre estás vistiendo para ofender. Vas sólo a películas indie y odias cuando la historia termina bien. Haces una escena cada vez que lo deseas, no es sorpresa cuando todos paran y miran. Nunca te importa lo que la gente dice de ti. Todo lo que obtienen es un dedo en el aire*. Y eso es lo que te hace ser mío. Todo parece tan improbable. Nunca habría pensado que eres el único para mí. La definición de lo imposible. Y nunca voy a dejarte ir. Siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Logan de inmediatamente apartó la mirada y se abrazó a mi cuello, metiendo su rostro en el hueco. Puse una mano sobre su espalda y lo acaricié. Sentí sus mejillas calientes sobre mi piel.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Eres un cursi sin remedio.

Reí entre dientes. –Amas que sea así contigo.

–Eres un tonto.

–Yo también te amo, Logie.

Escuché reírse antes de levantar su rostro y mirarme. –¿Me vas enseñar la canción?

–Si quieres.

Se levantó de mí y tomó mi mano. Me jaló para que me levantara. Me besó antes de llevarme al cuarto donde tengo todos mis instrumentos y cosas de la banda.

* * *

 *** las cosas que se aprenden cada día XDD hoy aprendimos que cuando la gente habla mal de Logan, Logan le saca el dedo lol! XD**

 **Kira Henderson, espero te haya gustado! La verdad, a mí me encantó! Amo está canción ‹3 deja tu opinión en los reviews! :)**

 **Pronto subiré nuevos song-fics en los tres playlists! Pueden dejar las canciones que quieran que haga un song-fic en el "Playlist Kogan" ;)**

 **Quieren un nuevo capítulo de Crisis o Mr. Psicología? Dejen su opinión den los reviews! ‹3**

 **Pornto nuevo cap de Apocalipsis! Hoy o mañana!**

 **Gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto!**

 **–Scar:3**


End file.
